An ultrasound imaging system may be used to acquire images of a patient's anatomy. Ultrasound imaging systems may acquire a dataset which is then used to generate a 2D image that a medical professional may view and use to diagnose a patient. However, the dataset may include 2D scalar data (e.g., intensity values, power component values, or the like) which results in a flat 2D image that may be more difficult to interpret, thereby increasing a difficulty of diagnosing a patient using the flat 2D image. For example, more complex body structures may be difficult to recognize via a 2D image. As one example, 2D color Doppler images of different body structures may be especially difficult to use for diagnosis.